


Possibilities

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Ginny attends her first movie in a theater.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Femslash February 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Femslash February





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'movies'.

"That was... wow." Ginny breathed as she and Hermione left the movie theater.

Hermione grinned, pleased that her girlfriend had enjoyed herself. "Is that a good 'wow'?"

"Yes, it's good." Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "It's very different from watching movies on your television at home."

She nodded her agreement, looping her arm through Ginny's. "Yes, it is. Mum and Dad used to take me all the time when I was little."

"Did they buy you candy and soda and popcorn?" Ginny asked, flourishing her empty cup before tossing it into a nearby wastebin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Of course not! They didn't want me to ruin my teeth, after all."

"Of course." Grinning, Ginny rested her cheek on Hermione's shoulder.

Pressing her cheek against Ginny's gorgeous red hair for a moment, Hermione checked that no one was nearby before asking, "Wizards don't have anything like movies, do they?"

"Not really." A thoughtful frown creased Ginny's forehead as they continued. "The closest would be our comics, but that's still not quite the same."

Hermione hummed thoughtfully, wondering if there _was_ a way for wizards to make something similar to movies. "Do you think there _could_ be?"

"I have no idea." Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand. "I don't think anyone's bothered to try."

Returning the squeeze, Hermione kissed Ginny's cheek. "Maybe someone should."

"Maybe that someone could be you." Ginny kissed Hermione's cheek.

Hermione shrugged and carefully tucked the idea away, determined to enjoy her date with Ginny first and foremost. "Maybe."


End file.
